Shadow-of-Sundered-Star
|position=Commander of Forerunner military |rank=Promethean |rate=Warrior-Servant |gender=Male |height= |weapons= |equipment= |vehicles=Cryptum |hair= Pale fur |eyes= Gray |cyber= |era=Forerunner Era |types= |notable= |affiliation=Forerunner Ecumene}} The DidactHalo 3, Terminals was a Forerunner Promethean who held an extremely high status in the Forerunner society as supreme commander of the entire Forerunner military. He wholeheartedly believed in the "Mantle" the Forerunners held to protect life, and initially opposed the Halo Array as a sin beyond measure. He was also the lover and husband of the Librarian, and the one who eventually activated the Halo Array.Iris Array Recorder Data (D-COM) Although he was physically killed by the former Master Builder Faber, he lived on by implanting his consciousness within a young Builder known as Bornstellar Makes Eternal Lasting.Halo: Cryptum, page 339 Biography Warrior-Servant career The Didact was a Promethean, a member of an extremely powerful class of Warrior-Servant. He gained his name while teaching at the College of Strategic Defense of the Mantle. On Charum Hakkor, he met a Lifeworker named the Librarian and married her. They had several children, who followed their father's footsteps and became Warrior-Servants. During the Human-Forerunner wars, the Didact lead the Forerunner military against the humans. Though all of his children died, the Forerunners were victorious. After the Charum Hakkor campaign, he and a group of Prometheans, including the Confirmer, discovered a stasis capsule on Charum Hakkor which contained the Timeless One, the last of the Precursors. Following the end of the war and the first discovery of the Flood, he advocated a policy of vigilance and research in the event of a Flood resurgence. He also proposed the construction of Shield Worlds across the galaxy, in order to monitor the galaxy for Flood outbreaks and provide military support should they occur. However, a faction of Builders lead by Faber proposed the construction of a series of superweapons to deal with the Flood instead, and they were successful in convincing the Council to sanction their plans. Having lost the political battle, the Didact was stripped of his power and forced into exile. Discovery on Erde-Tyrene In his exile, the Didact entered a state of meditation inside of a Cryptum, which was placed by the Librarian in Djamonkin Crater on Earth. Over one thousand years later, he was discovered and revived by a young Forerunner Manipular, Bornstellar Makes Eternal Lasting, who had come to Earth in search of Precursor relics. During his subsequent travels with Bornstellar, the Didact performed a brevet mutation on the young Manipular to allow him access to the Domain. With the mutation, the Didact transferred all of his memories and knowledge to Bornstellar. The Didact was later executed at the hands of the Master Builder, making Bornstellar, for all intents and purposes, the reincarnation of the Didact. After surviving the Mendicant Bias' assault on the capital, the Didact would reunite with his wife, the Librarian on Installation 00 and resume his duties as supreme commander of Forerunner military due to the present threat of the Flood.Halo: Cryptum, page 339 Forerunner-Flood war Later on, during the war, he was constantly trying to convince the Librarian to give up on her mission to save other sentient life from the Halo Array's inevitable activation, and return to him "Where it is safe". His pleas, however, were unsuccessful and the Librarian ended up destroying her own fleet, stranding herself on Earth to live out the rest of her days in a place she referred to as "Eden". Trivia *A centuries-long series of conversations between Didact and the Librarian can be found inside Forerunner terminals in Halo 3. When the terminals are accessed, the player is eventually moved to a conversation that was recorded before the Halo rings were fired. Also, the conversation occurred after the Didact transferred his personality to Bornstellar, as Didact's original body was killed well before the war escalated to the activation of the Halo Array. Also, in the Iris campaign Server Episode 1, Didact's last words to the Librarian moments prior to the Array's activation can be read. *The title Didact is derived from the word didactic, which means to instruct others, especially with regard to morals. This is ironic because the Didact, who sought the dismantling of the Halo array to protect the galaxy, ultimately activated the rings, defying his morals. *The symbol that represents the Didact can be seen at the end of the E3 2012 Halo 4 trailer, alluding to his involvment in the game's plot as a possible antagonist. The symbol's bottom line is also much closer than the original symbol seen at the top of the page. List of appearances *''Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary'' (mentioned only) *''Halo 3'' *''Halo 4 *Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe'' **''Soma the Painter'' *''Forerunner Saga'' **''Halo: Cryptum'' **''Halo: Primordium'' *''Halo Legends'' **''Origins'' *''Iris'' Sources Category:Forerunner Characters Category:Halo 4 Category:Halo 4 Campaign